Happy Halloween
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A Halloween one shot


**Happy Halloween. Everyone be safe and have fun**

I am so excited for my little boy to go trick or treating this year. I know it isn't his first year going but it is his first year where he fully understands what is going on. He is three years old now and has been talking about this night all week long. I turn on my street to go home and I just can't wait to get home. I can't wait to see him all dressed up in his little costume. It had been fun dressing him in what we wanted him to wear. But now it seems more fun that he got to choose this year. His first year, he was 5 months old and went as a baby hockey player. It was adorable. Monica did that for me since my team did so well that year. Then he was a cowboy. Then last year he was a puppy.

I park my car into the driveway, get my briefcase and the front door opens before I can walk inside.

I smile at my wife as she smiles at me. I put my hand on her waist and pull her in for a kiss as she closes the door behind me.

"Hi honey." She tells me when we pull away.

"Hi babe." I kiss her once more and put my briefcase up.

"Daddy!"

I turn around to see a little buzz lightyear running after me.

I smile and pick him up when gets to me. "Hi my little buzz." I tell him and tickle his tummy a little.

He laughs and wiggles around in my arms. "It's me daddy. It's Aiden."

"Oh." I pretend to sound completely shocked which makes him laugh even more. "I didn't realize it was you."

Monica comes up to us and puts her hand on Aiden's back. "Dinner is ready."

"Then we go?" Aiden asks.

Monica nods her head and kisses Aiden's head. "Yes honey. Then you and mommy and daddy will go get some candy."

He smiles and claps his hands.

My sons' excitement for this night just makes me so happy. Everything makes him happy these days. I carry him into the kitchen and put him at the table.

"Honey, are you sure that Aiden should wear his costume while he eats dinner?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I thought about that but he was so excited to wear it."

I walk over to her while she dishes out the food onto our plates and put my arms around her from behind. "He sure is growing up."

She sighs. "I miss him being little. Watching him grow up has been fun but."

I nod in agreement. "I know. Me too. But I have a solution for that." I let go of her and help her carry the plates over to the table.

"And what would that be?"

Before I could answer her, Aiden starts telling me about his day as soon as I sit at the table. I look forward to this every single day.

"I was with my grandma. We played at park. Then we read books and watch cartoons. Then I take nap. I didn't want to but grandma say yes. Then I play lots and lots. Then mommy come and get me. I was so happy to see mommy."

"That's great son." I put my hand on Monica's leg. "I am glad you had a good day."

"But I missed you. You and mommy."

It always breaks my heart to hear him say that. If we didn't work, we would always be home with our little guy.

After we eat dinner, I load up the dishwasher and we take Aiden trick or treating.

Me and Monica are walking hand in hand through the neighborhood and Aiden is skipping in front of us. He always slows down when we say 'not too far' though.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask my wife as we walk. I can always tell when something is on her mind.

She bites her bottom lip and looks over at me. "Earlier you were going to tell me something. What were you going to tell me?"

I move my hand from holding hers and put it around her shoulders. "I think that we should have another baby."

"You do?"

I nod my head. "Yes I have been thinking about it a lot lately."

"Well I have some news for you then."

Now I am a little bit nervous. "Everything alright?"

"Yes." She smiles. "Everything is fine. Today, I found out that I am pregnant."

I feel so excited right now. I grab her and kiss her right in front of these strangers house. I don't even care who sees at this point. "You're sure that you are? This is really happening?"

She smiles back at me and holds my face. "Yes honey, I am sure."

I kiss her again.

I stop when I feel a little hand tugging on my pant leg. "Next house daddy."

I laugh and grab his hand. "Do you want a baby brother or sister kiddo?"

He hops as we walk. "Yes."

Still smiling, I kiss Monica's cheek. "Oh I can't wait." I whisper in her cheek."


End file.
